


anything goes tonight

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam nods in what he hopes is sympathy, but really he’s kind of glad Rachel can’t sleep, because it means she’s here, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anything goes tonight

It’s never a question that Blaine will be sharing with Kurt, and Sam would be happy to take the couch, but when Rachel offers to share with Santana for the weekend, he’d be stupid to pass up an actual bed.

But it turns out it’s totally weird, being in Rachel’s space like this, and especially after everything that went on between them earlier in the day. The pillows smell like her shampoo, which Sam only knows because she spent half the night sitting with her head resting against his shoulder. And he knows he wasn’t imagining the looks she was giving him, either, so he’s pretty sure she might be into him, at least a little bit, which is strange, but not unwelcome.

(And the less time he spends thinking about the whole rubbing oil over his chest earlier, the better, because he’s pretty sure knocking one out in her bed isn’t going to go down well at all, and that’s the only direction those thoughts are going to go.)

The loft has gone almost completely quiet now, the low murmuring of Kurt and Blaine tapered off into snoring a while ago, and Sam’s not heard anything from Santana and Rachel in a while either. He’s about to turn over and try to sleep when he hears the sound of someone quietly clearing their throat.

It makes him jump, because he didn’t hear anyone sneaking up on him, but Rachel whispers, “Are you awake?” from what passes as a door and he relaxes.

“Yeah,” Sam replies, then he shuffles up the bed until he’s half-sitting against the headboard. He follows Rachel’s progress across the room until she climbs up on the bed and settles on the edge, facing towards him.

“I couldn’t sleep. Wine always keeps me awake if I drink more than one glass. I should know better by now.”

They’d shared a couple of bottles between the five of them earlier, although Sam hadn’t been able to drink more than half of his first glass before giving up and switching to beer. He nods in what he hopes is sympathy, but really he’s kind of glad she can’t sleep, because it means she’s here, now.

“Do you want to talk until you’re sleepy?” He asks, and when Rachel nods, shifts in the bed so he can pull back the covers, gesturing for Rachel to get under. “So you don’t get cold,” he says.

Rachel laughs gently and slides underneath, then says, “Such a gentleman,” which, he’s pretty sure she wouldn’t be saying that if she knew that all he could actually think about was the fact that he was only wearing boxers and Rachel was wearing practically nothing, and so they were practically naked in bed together, when he was pretty sure she’d spent the entire evening coming on to him.

He doesn’t want to get ahead of himself, though, because it isn’t too long since—and, well—

“I had fun today,” Rachel says, interrupting his thoughts, which was probably for the best. “With you, I mean.”

“Me, too,” he replies. “With you.” He’s about to say something else, but then all he can manage to do is suck in a deep breath, because Rachel’s hand is on his stomach, and it’s cold, but it also feels good, stroking just above the waistband of his boxers, and maybe he wasn’t totally getting ahead of himself at all.

For a split second, he doesn’t know what to do, because this really isn’t the time or the place, what with three other people sleeping mere feet away, but then Rachel’s sliding over him, and sitting astride his hips. She stares down at him like she’s challenging him to something, and, god, it’s stupidly hot, but he still thinks maybe he should at least point out where they are because the no walls and no doors thing might be okay with Rachel by now, but it’s a little weird for him.

“Rachel…” 

She shakes her head slightly, and reaches out with one hand, fingers lacing with his, then dragging his hand up, over her hip, to rest on his stomach, so close to where she’s sitting atop him.

“Touch me.”

Well, he’s not sure anyone would be able to say no to that, so he doesn’t feel too bad when he immediately reaches out, brushing the backs of his knuckles over her shorts, which are far to thin to even begin to hide the heat of her pussy soaking through the cotton.

“God,” Rachel says, and it sounds almost like a sigh of relief, which he guesses it might be when the next thing she says is, “I’ve been thinking about this for at least the last four hours.”

She kisses him, then, and anything he might have been about to say in response, such as what, exactly, she’d been thinking about, gets lost in the feel of her lips against his, and her tongue, flicking out against the seam of his lips until he opens them and she can lick inside his mouth.

He forgets, momentarily, that his hand was occupied, because there’s honestly too much going on, and it all feels so good, but she reminds him, rocking on top of him until he brushes his knuckles over her again. He knows that’s not really anywhere near enough for her, but everytime he brushes by her clit, she trembles a little, and it’s so fucking hot that he just can’t stop doing it until she breaks the kiss with a frustrated moan of his name.

“I want you,” she says, and Sam’s never known anyone who was quite so forward about what they wanted, but it’s turning him on like crazy. He nods his head, then sits up, hand coming up to support Rachel’s back as he flips them over. Rachel laughs when she lands a little rougher than he’d wanted, and it sounds so different to any laugh he’s heard from her before. It’s hot, though, and arousal shoots through him at the sound of it, making his stomach tighten in anticipation, and he knows his boxers aren’t at all hiding how much this is affecting him.

Rachel reaches for the edge of her pyjama top almost at the same time he does, and together they pull it over her head. He reaches for her shorts next, easing them down and off to drop next to her top on the floor.

His hand smooths back up the inside of her leg, and he’s not even putting much pressure into the touch, just really enjoying the feel of her skin under his touch, but she drops her leg wider, the other following suit without any urging from him at all. The sight of her spread out, so obviously wet and _ready_ is almost too much, and he can’t help the groan that escapes. He wants to be inside her, wants to feel her come, on him, because of him, _God_ —

He leans forward, presses a kiss to the inside of one thigh, and Rachel whimpers, this little sound that drives him fucking crazy and he decides he needs to hear her make it again right away. He kisses the other thigh, then switches, backwards and forwards between them, until he’s worked his way far enough up that he can almost taste Rachel’s arousal.

“Sam,” she whispers, and it sounds urgent, punctuated by the feel of her hand slipping through his hair and tugging until he gets the hint and presses a kiss—light, barely there—over her clit.

Again, Rachel whispers his name, this time followed by a _please_ that he can’t ignore, and he flicks out his tongue, licking once through her pussy, then again, and again. He should have known that she’d be—not loud, because they’re still trying to be at least a little quiet, but the noises she makes, the little moans and whimpers that are starting to drive him crazy, are almost constant, and the fingers still tangled in his hair have tightened to an almost painful degree.

She’s arching up into his mouth, and Sam’s sure she must be close, because her breathing’s all over the place, and she can’t keep still. She’s whimpering, “Oh, God, oh, _God_ ,” over and over again, and Sam can feel the tension in her thighs, presses his tongue against her clit and licks, soft and insistent until her body goes taught and she coming with a series of sharp cries that she does her best to muffle with the back of her arm.

When it’s over, when Rachel’s stopped trembling, they both still, listening to the quiet of the loft, which seems even quieter in the aftermath of Rachel’s too-loud orgasm. Sam’s almost expecting Santana to shout something totally off-putting from the other side of the curtains, but it stays quiet, and he figures they must all still be sleeping.

Which is good, because he’s so turned on—so fucking hard—that he thinks he might have died if they’d had to stop.

Rachel urges him up, and he settles himself carefully against her, kissing her with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm, but she doesn’t seem to mind, licking into his mouth eagerly and moaning against him.

Small hands slide over his back, then down to slide under his boxers, squeezing his ass in a way the makes him jerk against her body.

Rachel laughs against his mouth, pulls back and murmurs something he doesn’t quite catch, but then follows with, “Condom. Top drawer,” and he nods, reaching blindly out to find one, because he kind of really doesn’t want to stop kissing her.

He has to, though, when he’s pushed down his boxers, but the condom goes on quickly, then he’s back, kneeling between Rachel’s legs, just taking a moment to look down at her, at them.

“Sam,” she says, after a second of him not moving, and he really, _really_ likes the way his name sounds coming from her mouth, like this. “ _Please.”_

He takes this as permission to press himself inside, slowly, because, _God_ , she feels good, hot and so fucking wet, and he’s already so turned on that he doesn’t want to lose himself too quickly. 

Rachel moans as he starts to move, hands sliding across his body, then back down towards his ass, urging him into more, faster, and he can’t quite believe that she’s still so responsive, but there’s no denying how much it’s turning him on.

“I was thinking about this too,” he murmurs. “Before you came in. I was… _God_ —” He breaks off into a groan when Rachel’s legs come up to wrap around his waist, heels pressing into the small of his back. He slides a little deeper on the next thrust and Rachel gasps out, rocking up to meet him. “But this is… You feel so good, so fucking good. I want to feel you come.”

Rachel bites her lip and nods, and it’s a little desperate, a little wild, and Sam can feel her tightening around him. He reaches down between them, presses fingers against her clit in a way that has no real pattern to it, but must be enough, because she hisses in pleasure, bucking up almost frantically into his touch.

He can’t stop how he’s thrusting harder, deeper into her than he was before, because he’s so close to coming, but he holds out just a little longer, just until Rachel cries out, clenching around him. He thrusts one last time, then releases inside of her, coming hard, in a way that leaves him breathless and dizzy.

Rachel’s still trembling underneath him, and he presses kisses into her skin until her hand cups his cheek, urging his lips to hers for a long, slow kiss.

“God,” Rachel murmurs softly when they part.

“Yeah.” Sam laughs a little. Rachel smiles back up at him, and he can see the lazy satisfaction in her eyes. He doesn’t know exactly what this means, but he does know he wants it to happen again, and he’s pretty sure Rachel does too. They’ll have time to talk about things in the morning, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
